


Make Captain America Great Again

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Strategic Fool-You Agency of China Spy Donald Trump, 战略忽悠局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: “局座，我想带一人回战略忽悠局，带回去，藏起来。”川建国说出了他隐藏在灵魂深处的、最为邪恶的欲望。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Make Captain America Great Again

**Author's Note:**

> **恶搞！恶搞！**  
>  受启发于B站视频：[【美队X川普】让梦冬眠](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av92239234)  
> 开放式结局（其实是没写完）  
> 肖战不配拥有同人

“建国，我也知道你不容易，组织上也体谅你，三年后任务结束，你可以提一个要求。”电话那头的声音一如寻常，可川建国偏偏动了心。  
“局座，我想带一人回战略忽悠局，带回去，藏起来。”建国说出了他隐藏在灵魂深处的、最为邪恶的欲望。  
张局座好奇起来，是何等人物让向来不关心儿女情长的川建国动了心呢？  
“你想带谁回国？”  
·  
2012年，在万千少女为洛基尖叫时，他看见了那抹金色的影子，平凡地伫立在纽约街头，好像世界纷纷扰扰都与他无关。他不像来自仙宫的战士，耀眼辉煌，仿若正午的太阳；也不像麻省理工毕业的天才，指尖流转，便是璀璨星辰。如果非要比拟，是清晨雾蒙蒙时，透过麻纱布料，撒入室内的微薄曦光，脆弱纤细，好似随时会消散，却没有任何人或物能撼动。  
他就在那里，纽约街头，像每一个纽约居者那样自然，又像每一个纽约旅人那样陌生。他们是相似的，川建国突然意识到，他们对这土地的感触是一样的，他们身处这里，却感到陌生疏远，他们不为这土地接受。  
·  
听闻美国队长开通了推特，建国兴致勃勃地连忙关注。史蒂夫会发什么样的推特呢？他会和我互动吗？建国不敢想象史蒂夫回复自己的场面，只敢假设他可能会给自己点个赞。  
系统的提示让他大为失望。他不能关注美国队长，因为美国队长把他拉黑了。  
他做错什么了？建国一遍又一遍诘问着自己，没有，他什么也没有做错，他只不过是生得足够不幸，只不过是成为了商人，只不过自己的父亲不是美国队长的朋友，不是霍华德·斯塔克。同为商人，为什么，为什么这个钢铁侠和美国队长是互粉状态？  
川建国把钢铁侠的奥创计划大骂一顿，打开了其他应用。  
·  
今天出了大事，尼克·弗瑞没了，字面意义上的没了。川建国又一次打开了推特，想用他的小号给美国队长点赞。可史蒂夫没有发新内容，好几天了，没有新内容。奇怪，最近制定的政策已经不让他恼怒了吗？  
·  
全球只有35亿人了，推特也突然没意思好多，在推特上骂人都没人对骂了。建国以“上尉”等词作为关键词，终于搜到了史蒂夫的些许行踪。他还在纽约，在和那些失去家人、朋友的人聊人生。他们何德何能？他们上辈子是积了多少功德，今生能和史蒂夫一起谈心？  
川建国不甘。最终嫉妒成为了他的所有情绪，他要去见史蒂夫。

**Author's Note:**

>  **写了这玩意我也很不好意思.....**  
>  梦幻联动川普2020：[DON'T VOTE TRUMP 2020 BECAUSE HE IS A SPY FROM CHINA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502986)  
> 


End file.
